nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Uninterested
It's not that i'm uninterested with the Wiki, it's anything you're doing. BRING ON THE TOPICS!!!! Edit-Motional Status If there's anything worse than the pun in the title of this subject matter, then my editing is. Why? BECAUSE I NEVER DO IT! Please keep in mind that I have been very busy lately, and I will try to do my best to edit. Just throwing that out there. Um, next? Oodles of Gobs http://nitrome.com/games/oodlegobs This is the single weirdest Nitrome game I have ever played. And that's the main reason I enjoy it. The story is two teenagers love to watch cat videos on (*snickers*) MewTube, such as Keyboard Cat, Nyan Cat, and whatever else ends with cat. Their friend, however, is getting tired of this, so he puts on a troll face and downloads a virus called: OODLEGOBS! You control the Oodlegobs with the keyboard (no, not the one Keyboard Cat plays), to take down MewTube once and for all! You may have noticed I love Nitrome's cat games (mostly because I love cats), and this one is no exception. I love how it makes fun of Internet memes, and i'm starting to wonder if this was based on a true story... probably not though. The gameplay is... is... meh. Yeah, I wasn't too thrilled with the massive amount of characters on the screen, even though stacking Oodlegobs is oh so fun. The lack of enemies also got to me a little. I haven't beat this one yet, but I like it enough to give it a 5.5/10 on the Nitrome Game-o-meter. Wait, what? It's About Time Has anyone ever played Plants Vs. Zombies? I know I have, and it's A TON OF FUN. For those of you who don't know, it's a tower defence game, and a popular one at that. So popular that they actually made a sequel! It's called Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, made by PopCap Games and Electronic Arts, more or less, for all iOS devices. It's not out for the PC yet, but you can get it in the app store for the low price of FREE! The story? Well, it's not only about time they made a sequel, but it's literally about time! Join your neighbour Crazy Dave on a crazy adventure through time to... get back his taco. Yeah, this guy really is crazy isn't he... but that's not the only reason to enjoy the game! Using "Bloom and Doom Plants" alone, stop the zombies from reaching your lawn and eating your BRAIIINS! These zombies are about the most hilarious zombies you'll ever see, and the plants are a lot of fun too, wether you're defeating zombies with the Bloomerang, the Bonk Choy, or even the Pea Pod! Although not completely finished, this game is a ton of fun, for old-time fans and all-new players alike. If you have one, I highly recommend you buy this game for your iThingy today! "Years ago, Plants Vs. Zombies defined a genre with it's fresh concept, undeniable charm, and innovative, balanced gameplay. Now the undead have risen again, bringing with them new time-traveling tales and a massive slew of zombies and plants. Wether you stomp enemies without paying a dime or buy new experimental plants and power-ups with in-app purchases, the result is the same: an incredible sequel that's fresh and fun throughout, reminding us why we fell in love with this world in the first place." ''-App Store Editor's Notes'' Puffy Fluffy Oh yeah, and check out Fluffball too, if you haven't already from the million blog posts that feature it. It's a Nitrome game that never got released, and I enjoyed it a lot. http://miniclip.com/games/fluffball/en On A Closing Note: HAI! BONSAI! *peace* Hope I didn't just waste a few minutes of your time! :D Category:Blog posts